


so come and give it to me

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Awkward Crush, Czech Republic - Freeform, Drinking, EurovisionSongChallenge, Humor, Keiji Tanaka appreciation club, Lie to Me, M/M, Not Beta Read, Party, Silly, i apologize for this nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Ah, there he is, honestly, this is a criminal offence, to look like that good in plane black t- shirt and jeans? Yuzuru hasn’t recovered yet after watching his exhibition and now he has to suffer even more.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Keiji Tanaka
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	so come and give it to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only thing I was able to write today I hope you'll enjoy the silly ahah  
> Song: 'Lie to me' by Mikolas Josef

Yuzuru Hanyu isn’t the biggest drinker, usually, but now he feels like he could drown in a cocktail in front of him so he wouldn’t have to witness that circus playing in front of him. He knew it, he just knew that partying wasn’t his thing, but there he is, sitting in a corner of the room and cringing at the loud music blasting from somebody’s laptop. What the heck is with Europeans and their music taste? Honestly, Yuzuru could be in his room right now, and enjoying a perfectly quiet evening in blissful solitude but there he is, because Keiji wanted to come, so now-

Yuzuru gulps, and looks down at his drink. It smells nice and isn’t too strong, maybe he should just go ahead and take a few more sips so maybe he could silence both the awful noise in his ears and stupid thoughts in his head, that’s what-

“Jeez, can’t you look even more gloomy?”

Ah, there he is, honestly, this is a criminal offence, to look like that good in plane black t- shirt and jeans? Yuzuru hasn’t recovered yet after watching his exhibition and now he has to suffer even more.

“Sorry. The music is terrible.” he says pathetically and Keiji snorts, crouching next to Yuzuru and grabbing his cup, taking a long sip through a straw and Yuzuru feels like he wants to die, and he desperately tries not to stare at Keiji’s lips. 

Yuzuru is still not used to it, to their easy friendship turning into his pathetic one- sided crush, and okay, maybe that’s the reason he’s being a little bit gloomy lately. 

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad.” Keiji starts, but then the music changes and he makes the face telling something entirely different “Ha, now this is something I have to dance to.” he snickers and stands up “You joining?”

“Hah, I’m good, me and my drink!” Yuzuru blabbers and Keiji rolls his eyes with a fond smile before joining the dancing crowd. 

_ So, come and lie to me _

_ Lie to me, oh baby, come a little closer _

Okay, maybe Yuzuru doesn’t like the song, but he’s definitely enjoying the way Keiji is moving to the beat, all smooth and comfortable and holy shit Yuzuru should probably get out before something embarrassing would happen, but he can’t really move, just keeps on staring and wonders briefly if he’s being creepy.

_ Lie to me, oh baby, lean upon my shoulder _

_ Lie to me _

_ Get down on my body and love me like it was always meant to be _

_ Now you love somebody new, I always knew _

_ So come and give it to me _

The songs ends way too soon, or maybe just in time, and Yuzuru is about to put his escape plan into life when Keiji is at his side again, smirking and reaching for Yuzuru’s cocktail again. 

“So.” he starts, smiling smugly “What’s bothering you?’

“Nothing!” Yuzuru screeches “Give it back!” he orders, tearing his glass from Keiji’s hands and chugging what was left in it.

Keiji has the audacity to laugh, and how is this possible that they’re the same age, because Yuzuru feels like some idiot teenager, and he freezes when Keiji leans a little bit closer, his voice clear in Yuzuru’s ear.

“You know I like it, when you lie.” he says and Yuzuru has half a brain left to realize that he is quoting that song from before, and it catches him so off guard he doesn’t really complain when Keiji stands up and pulls Yuzuru with him, grinning widely, and okay, maybe Yuzuru is willing to embarrass himself with his hilariously awkward dance moves, but damn that smile is worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting till the end!


End file.
